1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid oxide fuel cell.
2. Description of Related Art
In a solid oxide fuel cell, electrode reaction occurs on the interface between a solid electrolyte, an electrode and a gaseous phase. Accordingly, in order to improve the efficiency of power generation of the solid oxide fuel cell, the area of the interface among the three elements should be increased. In the light of this point, conventionally, it has been tried to make an electrode of fine structure by using a material of smaller particles, but this has not brought any satisfying results.